


The Family Business

by MistressDandelion



Category: Night World - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alcohol, Blood Drinking, Dark!Delos, F/M, No Sex, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Supernatural Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Vampire Feeding, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressDandelion/pseuds/MistressDandelion
Summary: Driven by an insane desire to please his father, Delos tries hunting The Redfern Way.AU where Delos has forgotten all about the events of Black Dawn and Maggie and has been moved out of the Dark Kingdom.





	The Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short self-para I wrote for a Night World roleplay I joined several years ago. I was experimenting with a Dark!Delos, giving him darker urges/etc. that he struggled with. The canon of the roleplay had been wriggled around a bit, so Hunter Redfern was Delos' father.

The music was so loud Delos could hardly even hear the girl speak.

He watched her as she talked, taking in the details of her face–watching how her lips quirked every time she caught his eye, and how a few thin wisps of hair had escaped from her ponytail, falling around her face in a halo of gold. He saw more than he heard. Saw her eyes sparkle at him. Saw her cheeks flush more with every drink she consumed. But he pretended, filling in the blanks in her conversation with the subtle physical cues she was giving him. She probably wasn’t even aware she was doing it.

Tossing her head when she laughed, twirling a loose lock of hair around her finger, touching his hand lightly while she talked. They were all signals she was sending to him that she was interested. When had he gotten so good at reading people?

More importantly, when had he gotten so drunk?

 Finally venturing out of the house and into one of the bars in town had been an ordeal. He squirmed when he remembered Kestrel’s face when she asked where he was going; her surprise when he said he was going out, her shocked “after dark?!” had both stung his pride for a reason he couldn’t quite define. Of course, he hadn’t bothered looking up the stairs when he’d left. He’d been able to feel Hunter staring at him. He hadn’t wanted to see him too.The incredulity, the surprise, the tiny hint of suspicion because Delos  _never_ went out. Not like this. He didn’t want to have to justify his departure to Hunter. Kestrel was easy–all Kestrel wanted was to be included in any fun he may have been having–but Hunter … Hunter was harder. Hunter wanted things Delos wasn’t sure he could ever give.

He’d been nervous at first, sitting at the bar nursing a mixed drink. Alcohol didn’t appeal to him, especially since he needed to drink so much to feel any sort of effect, but he’d been drinking tonight all the same. It was easier when you had someone to drink with, and the minute he’d caught this girl’s eye, he’d decided. 

She was drunker than he was. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes just a little glassy. And she was genuinely interested in him. He wasn’t sure if he felt flattered or disgusted by the idea. Her touch sent shivers down his spine every time she laid her hand over his or touched his arm, but he tried to suppress the feeling. As she talked, he found himself increasingly distracted by the way she brought the straw to her lips, or the way she leaned toward him to make extra sure he heard what she wanted to say, exposing the tops of her breasts. When she did it again, she let her breasts just brush his arm, and her mouth went close to his ear. Her moist breath against his skin made the shivers run down his spine again, and he finally let himself do something he hadn’t dared do all night.

He touched her.

It wasn’t much. No more than she’d been doing all night. He rested his hand on top of hers, turning his head just enough that her lips actually lightly brushed his skin as she spoke. He felt her shiver in return, and her fingers tightened around his. Seemingly caught off guard, she let her sentence trail off, and Delos glanced sideways at her. Her lips were quirked into a nervous half-smile as she leaned toward him again.

“Hey,” her breath tickled his ear as she spoke. “Y'wanna get outta here?" 

His own breath caught in his throat, and he looked at her. She was still leaning toward him, the tops of her breasts displayed invitingly above the low collar of her shirt. He swallowed, licking his lips before nodding slightly. He wasn’t sure how he’d done it, but somehow, he’d done it. He’d managed to find a human girl who would willingly go somewhere with him in the dead of night. It was so perfect it bordered on cliche. Nodding, he stood and helped the girl to her feet. She was a little wobbly as they left the bar, but that just meant she had to lean against him, and he got to feel her pressing herself close against his side as they walked. Putting a hand on her arm, just above her elbow, he guided her outside and down the street. He wasn’t sure where he was taking her, but he’d figure it out.

She laughed and talked beside him, pressing close to him, touching his chest. The shivers in his spine were turning into little sparks, and he had to focus on keeping his breathing even. He hadn’t touched a woman … ever, really, and while on one level he was a little disgusted with himself for being so close to a human, on another level he desperately wanted to feel her touch in other places, too. His hand tightened on her arm, and she winced. Suddenly, she wasn’t giggling any more–she was struggling in his grip, complaining that he was hurting her.

Delos tightened his grip even more. The girl cried out, and her voice took on a high, reedy whine as she pried at his hand with her fingers. Glancing around quickly, Delos reassured himself that no one was nearby, and he turned to the girl, pulling her down an empty alley. The cliche was getting stronger, but he was so keyed up he almost didn’t care any more. The girl protested, but before she could get more than a few words out, he pushed her into the wall, one hand still on her upper arm, the other coming up to press against her throat.

"Hey!” He saw her eyes widen, and a sudden comprehension, the sudden rush of adrenaline sweeping through her system, drowned out most of her inebriation. “Let me go!” She struggled in his arms, and her chest expanded as she drew her breath in to scream. 

Delos kissed her, covering her mouth with his so that she couldn’t scream. She couldn’t cry, she could hardly even breath as he bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. The tiny drop of blood that beaded on her lip was almost enough to drive Delos wild, but he held back, pulling away from the girl and staring at her from a distance of only a few inches. As he pressed himself against her, pinning her against the rough brick wall, he saw that she could feel how excited he was. He also saw how scared she was, and her fear turned him on more than any of her light touches had.

“Please,” Tears had gathered in her eyes, tears of pain and tears of fear. “Please don’t hurt me. I’ll scream, someone will–” She stopped talking and let out a sob, because Delos had grinned at her, and now she could see that he wasn’t just some beautiful human boy. His fangs, elongated past anything human-like, marked him pretty distinctly as a vampire. He watched as her perception of her world shattered around her, and pressed his hand–the one that had been at her throat–roughly over her mouth.

“If you scream,” He whispered, leaning in close so that he could inhale the scent of her blood. “I’ll rip your throat out right now. But,” The girl was shuddering under his hands, her tears tracking down her face to wet his fingers where they rested over her mouth. But she was listening. “If you do what I say, you’ll survive this. And you won’t remember anything about this tomorrow." 

The girl sobbed, but she nodded her head, squeezing her eyes shut as if she could ignore the reality of the situation if she couldn’t see it. As Delos looked down at her, he felt disgust rearing up, like a twisting in his gut. This … thing, this pathetic little  _human_ had excited him so much? She was pretty, he guessed. Pretty in the way a dog or an especially well-bred horse was pretty. But he had never thought a human girl would be able to excite him this way. This was entirely different from the hunts he was used to in the Dark Kingdom. This was almost better. The big cats and wolves didn’t cry when you chased them through the woods.

Disgusted with himself and with the girl, Delos moved his hand again, letting his fingers brush her cheek almost tenderly before slipping his hand behind her head and into her hair. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled, and the girl whimpered, her eyes still closed. "Kneel.” Delos hissed, and he yanked on the girl’s hair. 

Sobbing, she knelt, unsteadily sliding down the brick wall behind her until she had gotten to her knees on the cold cement in front of him. A rush of adrenaline worked its way through Delos, and he stood looking down at the girl where she knelt in front of him, a human girl in her rightful place–on her knees. He could make her do anything, right now. The thought sent a wave of heat through him, quite unlike the adrenaline, and for a moment he wondered how much she’d let him do before she tried to scream, or run, or hurt him. Pulling on her hair again, he turned her face upward to look at her. She stared up at him through eyes still swimming with tears, but Delos was surprised at the hatred he saw there, too.

“Do it, you sick freak.” She whispered through clenched teeth. “I know what you want.”

What did he want? 

Her mouth? He could certainly have that if he wanted, and the idea sent pleasant shivers all through his body. Her body? He could have that, too. He knew it, and she knew it, but somehow through all her fear, she still managed to look at him with a sort of defiance in her gaze. 

Delos wanted to fuck her just so her fear and pain would overwhelm her hatred.

Instead, he yanked on her hair, pulling her back up onto her feet and ignoring her short scream of pain. Without any more preamble, he slammed her back up against the wall and pressed against her, pinning her so that she couldn’t even hope to escape. She struggled, but he was already at her neck, his teeth breaking the delicate skin of her throat as she cried and begged him to stop hurting her. The flow of blood came slowly, at first, but as he put his mouth over the wound and sucked, it came faster. Almost too fast. He let out a soft moan as he fed, and the longer he fed, the lighter and slower, more feeble, the girl’s struggles became.

Finally, he stepped away, sated, at least when it came to his thirst. His body still ached to be touched, but he ignored that while he did the necessary clean-up, influencing the girl to remember nothing of what had happened there that night. She would wake up with a head-ache and a light-headedness that she would attribute to a hangover, and nothing more.

Delos left the girl in the alley, plodding with heavy footsteps back toward home. Halfway there, he stopped and retched into someone’s front lawn. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he shivered.

_I went hunting, Father, just like you and Kestrel do. Are you happy now?_


End file.
